The Sorting Hat- An Unexpected Event
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: It was just another day back at school when something happened. Something unexpected. Who is this girl with such a beautiful voice? Why does she look the why she does? How does she know the Sorting Hat? How did she get into Hogwarts? And, most importantly, how did she know the founders?


**I do NOT own Harry Potter, that goes to Ms. JK! I do not own The Sorting Hat either, that song belongs to RiddleTM (Who are EPIC!). This is a songfic for The Sorting Hat and was inspired by the song, one of my favorites. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

t was what all thought would be a regular first day back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All thought that it would start with the Sorting Hat singing his song before the sorting of the students. Then would be the announcements and introduction of the new DADA teacher, who this year was a rather ridicules woman with a seemingly obsessive fetish for cats and pink.

However, non were excepting the piano that appeared out of nowhere nor the young girl, who's beauty seemed bewitching but ancient, to take center stage and start playing a melody from the great, dark oak piano.

 _One thousand years ago this story starts  
There were four sorcerers with strong and wise hearts_

She looked over at the Gryffindor table as she sang the next line, thinking on their bluntness.

 _Bold Gryffindor from wild moor_

Next she looked at the Ravenclaw table, most of whom were trying to figure her out.

 _Fair Ravenclaw from glen_

She smiled as she looked over at the Hufflepuffs, remembering their kindness.

 _Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad_

She nodded towards the Slytherin table slowly, as though giving them respect.

 _Shrewd Slytherin from fen_

She looked back to her piano as she continued, smiling as she remembered days long past- times she knew she should not be able to see so clearly in her minds eye, but times she could remember as though it were yesterday.

 _They had a dream to teach all that they knew  
Witches and wizards came far and it grew  
'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake  
And a thousand years later the magic remains_

She looked over to the Sorting Hat, the only thing in the room other than Hogwarts who had been there since the beginning. She knew he knew who she was, a smiled softly to him as she sung the next lines.

 _Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's no where to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one_

On the last line she had looked over to each table, nodding towards them respectively, seeing all attention on her, the children, and adults, faces watching her with rapid interest.

She looked back over to the Gryffindor's, fondly remembering her brash old friend, Godric.

 _Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong  
Those who had courage and knew right from wrong  
_

She looked to the Ravenclaw's next, remembering the strict book-loving woman that had been Rowena.

 _And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best_

She had always had a fondness for Helga, whom had always tended to her needs, so she smiled a little more brightly for the Hufflepuff's.

 _So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest_

She finally moved her gaze towards the Slytherin's, her gaze showing no judgment, only understanding and sadness, as she remembered the great wizard, Salazar had been.

 _But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans  
He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand  
The subtleties of magic and so he devised  
The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside_

She had shivered with that last line, finally ripping her gaze back to her piano. She may have understood why Salazar did what he did, but she would forever remember the dark magic and loneliness that had corrupted the almost-forgotten chamber.

 _Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's no where to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one_

Once again she looked towards each house on that last line before looking back to her piano.

 _Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's no where to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one_

Again she looked at each house, but this time her gaze lingered on the Slytherin table as she sung her last line.

 _Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one_

The girl, her physical embodiment that of an 11-year-old girl. Her long, flowing mismatched, grey hair reaching down to her knees. Her skin was the color of the walls of the room within which the occupants of Hogwarts currently resided in and her eyes were a strange mixture of yellow, blue, red and green with flecks of black, bronze, gold and silver.

She was tall for her age and held herself in ways that no 11-year-old, pureblood or otherwise, ever could. Her aura was one of acceptance and wisdom, loyalty and kindness, bravery and courage, pride and power.

All could not help but look at her and take in her words, not even Dumbledore made a move to stop her as she spoke.

She looked up from her piano, a soft, sad smile on her perfect but chipped face.

"You know I knew them," She spoke, her Scottish accent more pronounced than it was when she had sung, "The founders."

She laughed softly as she remembered. Turning to look at the students, she moved her gaze first to the Gryffindor's.

"Godric was always so brash and bold, he rarely planned something before he ran headlong into it. If one was ever down, he would always make you feel better. His presence was always one of laughter and strength. He was a good gent."

She looked next to the Ravenclaws, some of whom were looking at her skeptically. She shook her head, thinking of when Rowena herself had done the same many a time.

"Rowena was like Professor Mcgonagall." She said to the surprise of many, including said teacher, "She was like a stern mother, always wanting the best out of her students and tolerating no nonsense while also having a bit of a mischievous side, one that could have rivaled Godric's!"

She laughed, "But she was very maternal and protective. And of course had a never ending thirst for knowledge, I'm sure if she were alive now, well, we'd never get her out of the library!

The entire school laughed at that, even the Slytherin's! There was just something about this girl, something no one could quite put their figure one. It was like they felt at home, safe, while in her presence- like they could instantly relax and forget their troubles for a while.

She looked to the Hufflepuff's, smiling brightly as she remembered sweet Helga.

"Ah, Helga, she always took care of me. Made sure I was well tended to, far more than any of the others did- though they did each care for me in their own ways. I think she knew that I could feel and hear as she would talk to me for hours and, although I could never verbally answer her, I did make sure to always fulfill her final request."

Although she did not outwardly say what Helga's last request was, she did remember it. She would never forget the woman who never cared for herself but, always cared for others.

Finally she looked at the Slytherin's, who were watching her apprehensively. They did not quite like how at ease they felt with her and were, dare I say it, _scared_ of what she would say about their namesake.

"Salazar, such a pity he left after he made the Chamber, never did quite forgive Godric and Rowena for that." She said to the shock of others. All knew that Godric had had a hand in Salazar's leaving, but non knew of Rowena's involvement.

"Yes, yes, Rowena was the smarts, and I use that term loosely, behind Salazar's banishment, though they did both later come to regret it. For, Salazar's worries were quite reasonable, not all Muggle-borns are good, back in the days when you were burned if people so much as suspected you were different. Most Muggle-born witches and wizards were quite scared of their abilities when they came to Hogwarts, a few even tried to tell the Non-Magical people about this place. Only got themselves killed, poor dears, but, as you see Salazar's claims were quite reasonable.

The Slytherin's, by this time, were puffing their chests and shooting dirty, smug looks at the other students, thinking they had this obviously powerful girl on their side. The girl, however, continued.

"That, however, was over a thousand years ago and times have changed. Muggle-borns are no longer fearing their abilities and it is more the pureblood extremists that are putting our world at risk, not the Muggle-borns. Muggle's may be unaware, but they are not all totally stupid! Some do notice what others do not!"

The Slytherin's lost their smug expressions, though non argued back as no one could argue with her logic.

"My walls have always been open to those who need it. Whether it is to learn, to seek asylum, shelter, food or warmth. Hogwarts will _never_ turn down those who need it. No matter if that person is seen as dark or light. No matter their age, skill or birth- Hogwarts was, and is, meant to be a home for all."

She caught a 15-year-old, platinum blonde boy at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy, sighing silently. Clearly he had not had the best summer with the Dark Lord returning, in fact, multiple Slytherin's looked far more worn down and tired than they had been when they left these walls, but a few months before.

"Excuse me Miss, but who are you?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly- not liking this younger-looking girl taking over _his_ school and interrupting _his_ day.

"I am exactly who you think I am." She said, looking back, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice as she looked at the old, manipulative man.

"I don't know wh-" Dumbledore cut himself off as he stumbled back slightly in uncharacteristic shock. "Remarkable." He muttered, she couldn't be, but, it was the only explanation to all the facts, "So you, my dear, are…"

"Yes." She said, sharply, before smiling again while turning towards her old friend, the Sorting Hat. "Now, I think it is long overdue that Hogwarts finds her house."

She glided over towards the manky old hat and lifted him up carefully, not bothered that everyone was staring at her in utter shock and awe. She sat down on the rickety stool and placed the hat on her head.

 _Ahhh! Hogwarts, my old friend, I was wondering when you would come forth._ The hat spoke to her.

 _Yes, well, I thought it was high time and, well, I fear with the upcoming war, I may not be here for long._ She thought, sadly.

 _You will my dear, you always prevail._ He told her, knowing in his, well, mouth, that it was true.

 _Well, that is true._ She echoed his thoughts, _Now, let us get down to the sorting, then Dumbledore can get on with his announcements._

 _Thank you for waiting for the other first years, though I highly doubt we can call this your first year, to be sorted before you shocked the school._ The Sorting Hat told her with humor.

 _Well I wasn't going to make them stand there while I changed all they knew!_ She thought while outwardly laughed, making others wonder what was going on in her head.

 _Now, down to business Hogwarts, or should I call you_ _Harmina Castle, nice name by the way._ The Sorting Hat complimented _  
_

 _Thank you._ She answered.

 _Now, where do you put one as old as you, where do you put Hogwarts? Hum? Lots of knowledge, but that's to be expected with your past. A lot of bravery, a willingness to put yourselves before others. A need to prove yourself, to show that you are more than just the physical embodiment of a thousand-year-old wizarding school, but also a lot kindness and love._

 _Where to put you? Where to put you?_

Everyone watched with baited breaths as they watched the girl they now knew as the physical version of Hogwarts herself be sorted.

Hogwarts, or Harmina Castle as this form was to be known, held her breath as anticipation filled her. This was it, this is what she had been waiting for, for as long as she had existed.

 _I know I'll put you in..._

* * *

 **So that is The Sorting Hat- An Unexpected Event. I know it's not the best but it was just a little thing I had in my mind that I really wanted to share.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 ** _Brookie_**


End file.
